Walter Jones
'''Walter Emanuel Jones' (born November 30, 1970) is an American actor who played Zack Taylor, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993 - 1994). He was born in Detroit, Michigan and is now living in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Film *House of the Dead 2 (2005) *Move (2002) *Love and a Bullet (2002) *American Gun (2002) *Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa (2002) *Backyard Dogs (2000) *The Dogwalker (1999) *Mutiny (1999) *Suckers (1999/I) *Brink! (1998) *The Gardener (1998) *Talisman (1998) *Malcolm X (1992) *White Men Can't Jump (1992) TV *The Shield (2002-2003) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) *The Shield (2002) *Off Centre (2001) *Spyder Games(2000-2001) *Moesha (2000) *G vs E (2000) *NYPD Blue (1999) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1999) *In the House (1999) *Early Edition (1997) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997) *The Burning Zone (1996-1997) *Space Cases (1996-1997) *Malibu Shores (1996) *Family Matters (1995) *The Parent 'Hood (1995) *Step by Step (1995) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1993-1994) Miscellaneous Crew *Primeval (2007) (ADR voice) *The Skeleton Key (2005) (ADR voice) Self *I Love the '90s" (2004) *Power Rangers Special: The Lost Episode (1999) Archive Footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) * Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) Other Works *Aint't Misbehavin (Morgan Wixson Theater) *Kiss Me Kate (USIU) *42nd Street (USIU) *West Side Story (Theater in Old Town) *Cingular Commercial *TV commercial for Cingular Nokia 3300 phone (2003) *TV commercial for Pet Smart (2005) Trivia *Hosted the Power Rangers Special: The Lost Episode with good friend and fellow Power Rangers co-star Austin St. John *Walter Jones graduated from Chula Vista High School. *Is missing the middle finger on his left hand * Has a MySpace page (has been confirmed that it is him). *He can dance, sing, and act. *He teaches Salsa dancing. *He was chosen to be a dancer in the 1992 Olympic closing ceremonies. *His character was the first African-American to be a Black ranger, followed by Samuel Benta's character of Will Aston in Operation Overdrive. *If the main 5 Dairanger suits were used in the 2nd season, his character would have been the first African-American Green Ranger followed by Damon Henderson (Reggie Rolle) of Lost Galaxy and Joel Rawlings (Keith Robinson) of Lightspeed Rescue. *He did return to Power Rangers but not as Zack. He was the voice of a monster in Power Rangers Wild Force. *Jones did attend the memorial for his co-star Thuy Trang, but did not appear on camera during the Fox 11 News Report on the event, so his attendance was unknown by fans. *Before the show started production, he auditioned for the part of Billy. Though, he thought viewers would recognize him more as the the Black Ranger, so the part was rewritten as Zack. External links * Walter Jones at tv.com * Walter Jones at imdb.com [[Category:Actors|Jones, Walter Emanuel] Jones, Walter Emanuel